


Just a Little Crush

by Kingslayer-Angel (LadyShai)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aj being cute, Daddy Kink, M/M, Shane cares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShai/pseuds/Kingslayer-Angel
Summary: AJ Styles for all his cocky attitude and ego in the ring, is a shy guy when it comes to love. Sex he can handle fine but love? It turns him into a mess. This never proves itself more evident than when he develops a crush on Shane McMahon after their match at “The Ultimate Thrill Ride”





	Just a Little Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is all @llowkeys fault she is an enabler. Nah just kidding, but seriously she is the reason this got written. We had been discussing how there weren’t enough AJ/Shane fics out there and I had part of this thing stuck in my head since Wrestlemania time. Then it grew legs and ran the fuck away from me.

SmackDown Live – 2 days after WrestleMania

A.J. Styles sat backstage in his locker room after that night’s SmackDown Live with a lot on his mind. Mainly one Shane McMahon, Shane had proven a hell of a lot tougher then AJ had first thought. Their match at WrestleMania not been a cakewalk like he had thought it would be, not at all. Shane had surprisingly taken him to his limit. Not bad for an old man, not that Shane looked like an old man. In fact, Shane was in better shape than some of the wrestlers on the roster that were half his age.

Shane had been on AJ’s mind almost non-stop since their feud had begun. The whole thing had started because he had felt unappreciated on SmackDown Live, the show HE had put on the map. SmackDown Live was ‘The House that AJ Styles Built™’ and he hadn’t felt that Shane and Daniel respected that.

When he had originally attacked Shane backstage he had hoped to intimidate his way into the WWE World Heavyweight Title match. The last thing he’d been expecting was for Shane himself to challenge AJ to a match at WrestleMania 33. He thought a match with Shane was going to be a walk in the park.

It wasn’t, it seriously wasn’t. Shane had absolutely no regard for his own personal safety. The last thing AJ had expected was for the 47-year-old executive to pull off a picture-perfect Shooting Star Press, he’d been so in shock laying on the mat that he almost didn’t move in time to avoid getting hit by it. AJ would only ever admit to himself that he probably wouldn’t have kicked out in time had the move connected. Shane had proven to him that he was not just a man behind a desk he was a superstar himself even if it was only part time.

He should have known that from watching Shane face The Undertaker at WrestleMania 32 but he had dismissed it as ‘Taker being even older then Shane and ‘Taker had slowed down so much that he was a shadow of his former self. AJ swore Shane had more guts then sense.

 

AJ had come to terms with the fact that he wasn’t entirely straight in the 6 months since his divorce had been finalized. Somehow, he’d come out of his feud with the elder McMahon sibling with not only a grudging respect but a massive crush.

He’d thanked his lucky stars a million times over when Shane and Daniel had chosen him for the blue brand before Shane’s uptight bitch of a sister and her crazy lapdog Mick Foley could pick him for Raw. He’d happily traded being with Gallows and Anderson in exchange for not having to be part of the clusterfuck that was Monday Night Raw.

Look where being on SmackDown Live had gotten him. He had beat up John Cena at SummerSlam and become World Heavyweight Champion all within months of becoming Team Blue. SmackDown Live was truly the land of opportunity and him?

He was ‘The Face the Runs the Place™’, and therein lied his problem, for all his cocky bravado and ego he was not the most emotionally savvy man in the world, he hadn’t had a crush in years and this was not only his first real crush on a man but that man was his fucking boss of all people! It had taken everything in him not to just blurt out his feelings when he’d been in the ring with Shane earlier that night. What a mess that would have been.

He didn’t even know if Shane swung that way or not. AJ had to be smooth, he had to be debonair…HE HAD TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN before he gave himself a heart attack! “Okay, calm the hell down Styles. You got this” he muttered to himself “Just have to go on a little fact-finding mission.”

How do you even begin to find out if your boss had any gay tendencies? “Man has to watch porn…I could check his browser history? But that would require breaking into his office next week during the show and praying his computer is unlocked.”

AJ was startled out of his thoughts by a knock on his locker room door. “What?” AJ barked “I’m sorry, Mr. Styles but we’re clearing the arena for the night.” “I’ll be out in a minute” AJ replied. He grabbed his suitcase and headed out of the arena and toward his car. Luckily, he didn’t have far to drive tonight. He’d bought a small house in Orlando when he’d been practically living there while under contract with TNA and it’s where he had been living since he’d given the larger house in Georgia to his former wife in the divorce since she took care of their four children full time.

Lost in thought AJ unlocked the back of his black SUV and tossed his suitcase inside, walking around to the driver’s side he looked around the parking lot and noticed a black limousine pulling up near the door he had just exited from. A few seconds later Shane walked out of the arena door carrying his briefcase. Shane waved off the driver from opening the door for him and looked around giving the parking lot one last look before he left. AJ had noticed that Shane was always the last person to leave the arena after a show, unlike his sister who barely waited for her show to be over before she hightailed out of there always leaving the clean up to Mick.

It was just one more thing AJ admired about Shane. The superstars of SmackDown Live weren’t just toys or pieces on a chessboard to Shane. They were human beings with thoughts and feelings. He truly cared about every single one of them, even when they pissed him off. He was not only their boss but SmackDown Live’s resident Dad.

“No, AJ. Shane as a Dad is not a thought you should be having.” He scolded himself. Admitting he was bisexual was one thing. Even admitting to himself that he was half in love and completely in lust with his boss was easy. He didn’t even want to think of what him fantasizing about calling Shane Daddy may mean for him.

 

Shane cared about him more than any boss he’d had in his 19-year career. Even after they’d gone to war at WrestleMania Shane had stood in that ring with him tonight, shook his hand and showed him nothing but respect.

“AJ?” AJ flinched, He’d been so lost in thought he hadn’t noticed that Shane had put his briefcase in the limo and walked over to where he’d seen AJ Styles staring blankly into space with his keys in the door to his truck. “I’m sorry, did I startle you? Are you okay?” Shane asked.

AJ fought to keep the blush off his face hoping his embarrassment at being caught daydreaming about Shane didn’t show in the bright floodlights of the parking lot. “I’m fine, j-j-j-just have a lot on my mind, Shane” He stuttered nervously. AJ inwardly cursed himself for acting this way. He’d never had this much trouble with women, but something about Shane McMahon unnerved him in the worst possible way. “Are you sure, AJ?” Shane said. “You’re shaking quite a bit.” AJ hadn’t noticed the sound of the keys jingling in his trembling hand.

Shane just made him so damn nervous, he regressed to a 13-year-old boy with his first hard on whenever the older man came near him. Usually he could hide it rather well when other people were around or the cameras were rolling, but alone? By himself, face to face with the object of his lust and affection? He was a complete mess. “AJ!” Shane spoke louder this time. ‘Shit’ AJ thought to himself, realizing Shane had been speaking the entire time, I blanked again.

Shane looked at AJ, seemingly sizing him up for a minute before he took the keys from AJ’s hand. “Okay, that’s it. I don’t know what’s going on with you but that’s the second time you’ve spaced since I walked out of the building” Shane said. “I don’t think you should drive tonight. You currently live in Orlando, right?” AJ nodded silently “Then I’m going to tell the overnight security that you’ll pick your truck up in the morning and I’m giving you a ride home.”

AJ panicked, alone in the backseat of a limo with Shane? He wasn’t ready for that yet! What if he did something stupid and revealed his feelings before he found out if Shane was into guys? “I-I-I-I’m fine Shane, I can drive myself.” AJ stuttered, completely thrown off his game by the kind and caring offer.

‘Yeah, Styles that was super convincing’ he inwardly groaned. “I’m not taking no for an answer, AJ” Shane strongly insisted “I don’t need my top Superstar getting hurt or even killed because he spaced out behind the wheel” AJ could see no way out of the situation his daydreaming had gotten him in. “Okay, Shane if you insist. I guess I can’t say no to the boss” “I’m just looking out for you AJ”

Shane said locking AJ’s SUV back up and guiding the southern man toward the waiting limo. He opened the door, motioned for AJ to get in, then got in the car himself. “You can’t continue being the crown jewel of SmackDown Live if you get in a car wreck” The statement brought a little bit of cocky AJ back “The crown jewel of SmackDown Live?” AJ said with a smirk. “Sure that’s not Cena or Orton?” Shane looked at AJ with a smirk of his own.

“Where to Mr. McMahon?” the driver said interrupting them. “Stop at the overnight guard booth first, then we’re taking Mr. Styles to- “AJ chimed in with the address of his house which was located in a middle-class section of Orlando. The driver stopped at the guard booth so Shane could inform the overnight security that one of his superstars was leaving their car there overnight and the he would be back for it in the morning. “Now where were we.” Shane said once they were on their way to AJ’s house.

“Cena, Orton and why I’m the crown jewel of Team Blue and not them.” 

“Oh yes well, Cena is a part-timer now, you and The Miz were dead on when you both said that. In fact, he’s already off somewhere filming another movie. He’ll be gone for months and when he comes back he’s a free agent. Don’t tell anyone I said this but I personally hope Stephanie picks him up, It would free up the absolutely ridiculous amount of money I have to pay him so I could sign more invested superstars that will be here full time.” AJ was in shock was Shane opening up to him? Why was this happening? AJ couldn’t help asking “And Orton?”

“Orton is lazy in the ring and his posts on social media are quickly making him more trouble than he’s worth. There’s a thin line between having the fans love to hate you and them being so offended by your comments that they boycott the show. Orton is leaving that very thin line in the dust as we speak.”

“But he’s your champion now.” AJ reminded Shane. “And championship reigns can end just as quickly as they can begin. But enough about work. How are you doing, AJ?”

“You mean after the divorce?” “I didn’t want to come right out and say it but yes.”

“I’m doing okay, we were together for a long time but we grew up into different people. I love her, I’ll always thank God for my years with her, she gave me four beautiful children, but I’m not in love with her anymore and I couldn’t continue to hurt both of us by pretending I was.”

 

“Me and my ex came to that same conclusion about a year and a half ago” Shane revealed. AJ looked at Shane in complete shock. “You’re divorced?!” “Yes, it became final right after I first came back. She flipped out when I started talking to my mother about finding a way back into the company. I had watched Stephanie and Hunter treat our family legacy as their own personal playground long enough, and our father didn’t care enough to do anything about it. Mom is a politician now and didn’t want to give that up so it was left to me to be the voice of reason and sanity around here,” “That you are, Shane.” AJ replied.

The driver pulled up to AJ’s house. “We’ve reached our destination, Mr. McMahon.” The driver said through the intercom. AJ sighed “Home, Sweet Home.” He said sadly. “AJ?” Shane asked “It’s nothing, I’m just used to a houseful, you know? Even on the road I used to have Gallows and Anderson. I haven’t exactly made friends on SmackDown so I’m by myself way more then I’m used to” Shane looked as if he was thinking about something for a minute before seemingly coming to a decision. “Driver, please open the trunk so I can get my bags. I’ll be staying here for the night. You can come back here at 11am to pick- “Shane looked at AJ “Are you flying out to the house show in Texas tomorrow?” “Yes,” AJ replied, “I have a flight out at 10am.” We’ll cancel that in the morning, your flying on the company jet with me and Daniel.” Shane said AJ looked at Shane in surprise. “I am?” “Yes, you are, I can’t have my crown jewel lonely and depressed. Maybe with you there Daniel won’t give me dirty looks when I eat a burger.” Shane laughed “So really you’re helping me.” Shane turned back to the driver “Please pick myself and Mr. Styles up from here at 11am to take us to the airport. “Yes Sir, Mr. McMahon.” The driver replied. 

“Shane, you really don’t have to-.” Shane interrupted him “AJ, I’m tired and I’m still very sore from Sunday.” Shane said sounding exasperated  
“You are a huge reason for SmackDown Live’s success and I’m hoping after what happened in the ring tonight we can become friends as well as co-workers. Everything about your body language says you don’t particularly want to be alone tonight and as your friend-” Shane stresses the word friend “I don’t want you to feel sad or be lonely.” “All right, Shane.” “Good B-“ Shane cut himself off, cleared his throat and instead said “Thank you for not arguing with me anymore.” Shane turned to the trunk of the limo to gather his suitcases.

Meanwhile, AJ was having an internal freak out of epic proportions. ‘Shane’s spending the night in my house?! How did this even fucking happen…and did he almost call me baby boy?! What the fuck is going on tonight!’ 

“AJ!” Shane’s voice snapped him back to reality and he immediately screamed internally ‘Not a-fucking-gain!’ “AJ, let’s get you into the house” Shane said sternly, taking a hold of AJ’s arm and walking toward the house. “I’m not liking these continued space outs. I think you should see the trainer tomorrow at the arena, and I think I’m going to stay with you until then” AJ took his keys out of his pocket, unlocked the front door of his brightly colored house and disarmed the alarm system.

Shane came in behind him carrying his two suitcases and briefcase and looked around. “Nice house, it’s smaller than I thought It would be with you having four kids.” “This house was just for me when I was down here to do those marathon TNA tapings. The family stayed at the house in Georgia. Here I’ll show you to the guest room.” AJ lead Shane down a short hallway and opened a door to reveal a guestroom.

 

“Here you go. I’ve been staying here all week so everything is clean. Do you want to have a beer with me before bed?” AJ nervously asked Shane. Now that Shane was actually in his house he wanted to spend time with him and get to know the older man better. “Sure” Shane replied, “Let me just change and I’ll be right out.” AJ left the bedroom and went to the kitchen where he pulled two beers out of the fridge. A few minutes later Shane padded into the kitchen wearing basketball shorts and a Brooklyn Nets jersey. AJ was dumbfounded for a minute. Shane was always covered up, whether it be by his suits or by the sweats and baseball jersey that was his normal wrestling gear so seeing him dressed so causally blew AJ’s mind. “AJ!” Crap! Did it again! This time AJ blushed a bright red that was unmistakable even through his tan “Okay that’s it, what the hell is wrong AJ?” Shane demanded. “Nothing, absolutely nothing. You know I’m tired, I don’t want a beer anymore I’m gonna hit the hay.” AJ babbled out quickly moving past Shane to go to his own bedroom “See you in the morning, boss” Without warning Shane stepped into AJ’s path blocking his exit from the room, “Not a chance, You’re not avoiding me this time. No more It’s nothings or I’m fines or I’m okays. Tell me what’s going on with you. I’m your boss and I’m trying to be your friend. I care about you Allen and I want to help you with whatever is bothering you.” Hearing his real name come from Shane is what finally broke AJ. “I don’t want to tell you because if I do and you don’t feel the same way..…It would break me.” Shane put his arm around AJ’s shoulders and led him to the couch in the ajoining living room. He guided AJ to take a seat, then knelt in front of him looking up into his eyes. “Just tell me, Allen.” Shane implored.

All of a sudden the dam broke and all AJ’s feelings came pouring out. “It started out as a silly little crush, when you first became my boss. Then I got to know you better and my crush started getting deeper and stronger. I’d never truly been attracted to another man before. Even though I’ve always looked. My wife found out about it and we mutually decided to file for divorce. I thought you were still happily married and I was so angry about losing my title to Cena of all people so I acted out. I’m sorry for what I did to you, Shane. I have to remember that you’re not like your sister or Dixie Carter you would never screw me over for the hell of it and I never should have said or done those things.” AJ said in a rush almost hyperventilating “Allen, breathe. Deep breaths. In and out baby boy,” Shane kept breathing with AJ until the younger man calmed down and his breathing returned to normal. “That’s the second time you’ve called me that. Why are you calling me baby boy of all things? I’m not that much younger then you.” Shane gave AJ a soft smile “It’s how I think of you when you’re acting cute or bratty” “You think my emotional anguish is cute” AJ said with a bit of anger creeping into his voice. “I think if one of us had opened up to the other before now our match at WrestleMania as awesome as it was probably wouldn’t have happened.” AJ froze “What?!” “I have had a crush on you since day one Allen Jones.” Shane revealed “I’ve always been bisexual though it wasn’t something I advertised” “Oh” AJ said in wonder.

Shane leaned up as AJ bent down and the two men shared a soft perfect first kiss. AJ and Shane pulled back and grinned at each other, then AJ asked, “So what happens now?” “Now we go to bed, cuddle and tomorrow I take you on a real date before the house show.” “And after the show?” AJ asked with a leer “After that we have to fly to Europe, but I have an invitation to the Mile-High Club with your name right on it.”


End file.
